mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:WHITE WOLF 678
thumb|mi pony...un rey en exilio buscando venganza Sobre mi poes la vdd no me creo un broni por ver esta serie mas sin embargo se me hace una serie muy comica mis personajes favoritos son derpy, pinkie pie y discord... aunke tambien sigo muxo a fluttershy... me da muxa gracia ando aqui de incognito por mantener una reputacion entre mis amigos y mi familia.... asi ke no a todo el mundo le paso mi facebook... aunke mi correo, gamertag (xbox 360) y user ID (PS3) si se los puedo dar para ke podamos hablar un rato y jugar y esas cosas realmente solo estoy aqui por una pony en particular y me desepcione al ver ke no puedo poner lo ke keria u.u pero algun dia podre... algun dia >.<thumb|francamente solo estoy aki por ella Mis páginas favoritas no se como añadir vinculos... pero ps aqui pondre los post nomas estoy en la wiki por la lista de episodios, por la pagina de derpy el chat... pero si me encuentro con algo mas ke me interese lo escribire aqui: esres wey , lsllaslslsl, skdergmaeog{wd wdaktgfska culero!! Mis amigos poes llevo poco tiempo en esta wiki... pero ya me echo amigo de varias personas... y algunos los considero unos muy grandes amigos: *Fireshot *Tspkl2012 *Scootaloo The Best Pony *Hylian Warrior y tengo una lista aparte en la que solo pondre a unos amigos mas especiales para mi por que con ellos comparto muxos gustos.... asi ke solo pondre los mejores 10... veamos kienes entran aki 8^P: #Fluttershy4567 #FanMapacheDJ #Black-spyro #cronozero # # # # # # #Shall Never Surrender (<-- el ke el este en el 11 creo ke deja un mensaje muy claro) Intereses la verdad es ke si les pongo ke me gusta no me creeran ke me gusta la serie de mlp xD... pero bueno no va de mas intentar... me gusta muxo el rock... de todo tipo, los videojuegos (carreras, guerra o survival horror)... me cae el gore aunke no soy muy fanatico de el... pero me gusta n.n .... si me encuentran en el xat notaran ke no hablo muxo de mlp... pero si me preguntan seguro les contesto... asi ke no se asusten si hablo de todo menos de mlp... solo una cosa si... me chocan las personas ke escriben cosas al azar solo para llamar la atencion... no se awiten si les hablo feo cuando lo hagan... pero si arreglense un poco para ke yo me calme.... recuerdan ke dije ke si les digo mis gustos no me creerian ke me gusta mlp?? bien... es porke yo odio totalmente todas las caricaturas, peliculas y series ke tengan musicales... odio totalmente los musicales de todo tipo... pero los musicales de pinkie pie... son los unicos ke tolero Musica ke les pasa??? enserio creyeron ke pondria aki toda la musica ke oigo?? naaa... en esta seccion pondre canciones ke todos deberian de oir ya ke e notado ke nadie conoce ninguna de estas canciones... bn las pondre y ... kisa algun dia me anime a ponerle los links a cada cancion.... algundia... kisa: *Eurobeat Brony ft Odyssey - Discord (eurochaos mix) jDMGv3hNMes *Eurobeat Brony ft Odyssey - luna (NIGHTMARE o DREAM mode) :NIGHTMARE mode P-07f00NnY8 *WoodenToaster - beyond her garden 2z5eizH0u1I *PrinceWathever - beyond her garden (cover de the living tombstone remix) hy4-S1Bnxsc *PrinceWhatever - Nightmare night (cover de WoodenToaster ft Mic The Microphone) VuSCP4JY9RU *Bronyfied ft. Cyril The Wolf- fight for the crystal empire 3ksk7LoXHWQ *Bronyfied - pinkies got a shotgun (OH, GOD RUN!) nfBEgJC18JY *Eurobeat brony ft Odyssey - this day aria (changeling mix) QwI_4B2SXkM *Eurobeat brony ft Odyssey - Diamon dogs (EuroDirt mix) 9Rl_gxFSOuY *Bronyfied - Scootaloo Summons Chickens With Her Magical Drums aXytf5BJDx4 Seguimiento principal una seccion ke suena algo... poes.. estupida... pero realmente hay quienes si seguire completamente en esta wiki por diversos factores... los cuales menciono enseguida: FANFIC/COMIC: #fluttershy4567 #scootaloo the best pony/Megaisa (<-- estos dos se pegan un buen tiro... haber kien gana con la siguiente parte) #aun no desidido TRIVIAS: #Tspkl2012 - por ser un gran contrincante #Black-spyro - por mejores preguntas #aun no desidido JUEGOS (conoce al pony, guerra de imagenes, etc): #Applejack500G - porke siempre me pone cosas ke no puedo contestar #Fluttershy4567 - porke siempre tiene animos de jugar con los demas #fireshot - hace su esfuerzo MUSICA: #black-spyro - le gusta toda la misma musica ke ami #Tspkl2012 - le hace competencia a spyro #fireshot - no se ke hace aki.. al wey no le gusta el metal ¬¬